The present invention relates to suspended ceiling systems with concealed support grids.
Many types of suspended ceiling systems and methods for mounting ceiling panels have been used. One type of system uses a suspended metal support grid including an array of orthogonally intersecting grid support members for mounting ceiling panels.
Honeycomb ceiling panels are one example of a light-weight acoustical panel (e.g. less than 0.5 lbs./ft.2) having sound absorption properties that may be supported by such a support grid. The panels generally comprise a top facing sheet, bottom facing sheet, and a core disposed therebetween comprised of an open cell matrix. The top and bottom facing sheets are often formed of paper or a similarly thin material or scrim.
Although honeycomb panels are relatively stiff, the central portion of the panels between the peripheral edges has a tendency to sag (i.e. “pillow”) if the unsupported span of the panel becomes too large. This creates a wavy and undesirable visual appearance for the ceiling system. Regrettably, the construction of honeycomb panels with thin top facing sheet is not amenable to direct attachment of the mounting hardware to the central portion to eliminate the sagging issue. There is insufficient strength and purchase (i.e. thickness) of the top facing to accept and retain threaded fasteners without pullout.
Accordingly, the usual approach heretofore has been to provide perimeter support for honeycomb panels at only their peripheral edges by placing the grid support members close enough together to engage the panels in a manner that prevents excessive sagging in the central portion of the panel. This unfortunately limits the practical size of honeycomb panels that can used with a conventional support grid and panel mounting system, thereby resulting in an increased number of visible seams. Furthermore, the inability to support the honeycomb panel from the central portion of the top facing (i.e. rear or back side facing the plenum area above the panels) also makes it difficult to use honeycomb panels in a concealed ceiling system which hides the support grid from room occupants below.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for supporting large format honeycomb ceiling panels for use in a concealed ceiling system is desired.